Toi et moi n'étions pas censer exister mais Merci
by Dark-Alex-Demon1
Summary: Pitch est de retour, mais il attaque d'une façon différente... Et si le monde était menacer par les jeux vidéos? Jack entre dans l'un d'entre eux pour éliminer Pitch, mais ce fait voler sa médaille (seul moyen de rentrer chez lui) par Vanellope. Il sera donc contraint de l'aider à devenir un vrai pilote pour la récupérer... Mais si Vanellope était bienplus qu'un pilote dans un jeu?


Quelques parts au milieu des montagnes situées dans les coins les plus nordiques de Russie, on pouvait entendre, si l'on tendait l'oreille, un rire. Un rire qui nous figeait sur place dès qu'on l'entendait sur notre chemin.

Oh! Rassurez-vous! Ce n'était pas un rire diabolique. Encore moins un rire qui se moque continuellement des gens. Ou encore un de ceux qui sont là pour aucune raison particulière.

Non, celui-là était différent de ceux que l'on pouvait entendre.

Celui-là était joyeux.

Plus haut, volant au-dessus des falaises recouverts de neige, se trouvait un garçon qui s'amusait. Ce garçon était bien – étrange? - comparé aux autres de son âge… Car oui, le fait qu'il vole n'était pas du tout normal. Et si vous pensiez le contraire, vous pouvez toujours tenter l'expérience en sautant de votre fenêtre ou de votre toit. Mais je vous le déconseille fortement.

Possédant de courts cheveux de couleur blanc et de magnifiques yeux bleus océan, un sourire éclairait son visage de mille feux. S'amusant à toucher au nuage et à geler quelques-uns d'entre eux par mégarde, il riait aux éclats et se délectait de toute la liberté qu'il possédait en ce moment-même.

Ces vêtements étaient également particuliers. Il ne portait ni manteaux, ni aucun autres vêtements que l'on doit porter lorsqu'il faisait froid. En fait, tout ce qu'il portait, c'était un chandail à capuche bleu et un pantalon très simple de couleur brun. Même pas une seule chaussure à ses pieds!

Ah. Je pique votre curiosité là non? Vous voulez savoir qui il est n'est-ce pas? Eh bien c'est facile. Ce garçon c'est Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver. L'un des cinq gardiens qui s'assurent du bien des enfants dans le monde. Bien qu'il ait reçu ce poste il y a très peu de temps, les enfants avaient déjà commencé à croire de plus en plus en lui et ainsi le voir. Et il n'était pas obliger de rester enfermé toute l'année, à attendre que ce soit l'hiver pour faire tomber la neige! Non, lorsque c'était l'été, l'automne ou le printemps, monsieur allait se réfugier au nord, là où c'était l'hiver 365 jours par année!

Tout ça le rendait plus heureux que jamais. Il eût donc pour idée de s'amuser à voler entre les montagnes afin d'exprimer sa joie. Et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi s'il n'avait vu les aurores dorés émises au loin par le père noël. Signe que tous les gardiens devaient se réunir immédiatement.

À contre cœur, Jack se mit en route vers l'atelier du vieux bonhomme, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si urgent…

OoOoOoOoO

_- Retourne dans ton trou l'anomalie! Firent les autres avant de s'enfuir en riant._

_Vanellope renifla légèrement en se relevant du sol, essuyant les quelques larmes salée qui avait coulé de son visage. Les autres pilotes avaient été encore une fois méchants avec elle. Mais qui s'en soucierait? Elle n'était qu'une anomalie après tout, une criminelle, une erreur n'étant pas supposée exister._

_Elle détestait la vie qu'elle avait. L'anomalie… L'anomalie… L'anomalie… Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. L'anomalie… Comment tout ça avait commencé déjà?_

_Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui était en fait une pépite au chocolat, avant de partir en direction de chez elle. _

_Si seulement elle avait une pièce… Elle pourrait enfin devenir un vrai pilote._

OoOoOoOoO

Nord tournait sans cesse en rond dans la pièce où siégeait l'énorme globe, sous l'œil inquiet des autres gardiens. Pourquoi diable était-il comme ça? Jack ne le savait pas encore, mais les autres si.

- L'heure est grave. Fît Nord en continuant de tourner en rond.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Jack, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est grave? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Nord s'arrêtât soudainement de marcher dans la pièce et tous le fixèrent comme s'il était fou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore?

- Jack, tu n'es pas encore au courant? Demanda Fée en penchant la tête de côté.

- Non. Fît Jack en secouant la tête.

Ce fût le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Sab se mît à montrer plusieurs images au-dessus de sa tête. N'étant pas encore habituer par ce genre de communication, Jack ne comprît pas un seul mot.

- Euh… Désolé Sab… Mais je n'ai rien compris.

Le marchand de sable abandonna le fait de lui expliquer la situation et laissa les autres gardiens s'en charger. Ce fût Bunny qui prit la parole en premier.

- L'homme de la Lune à parler Jack. Fît-il comme si c'était évident pour le narguer. Il dit que Pitch est de retour.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux en grand. Pitch! Revenir aussi tôt! Ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'ils l'avaient battu. Comment pouvait-il revenir aussi vite? Il allait poser la question, mais Nord l'arrêtât d'une main.

- Savoir comment il est sorti n'est pas le plus important. Fît-il d'un air sérieux. Mais comment il va s'y prendre.

Jack ferma immédiatement sa bouche. En effet, comment allait-il s'y prendre? Jamie et les autres croiraient toujours en eux, ce n'était donc pas ça le problème… Alors comment?

- L'homme de la Lune nous as dit comment éviter qu'il réussisse son coup. Expliqua Fée en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Mais c'est tellement surréaliste que nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

L'esprit de l'amusement pris un air surpris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi surréaliste que cinq gardiens dont presque personne n'est sûr de leurs existences? Il se posait beaucoup de question depuis qu'il était là.

- Excuse-moi Fée, mais qu'est-ce qui est surréaliste? Demanda-t-il.

La créature mi femme mi colibri garda le silence durant quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler.

- Eh bien… Commença Fée un peu gênée. L'homme de la Lune nous à demander d'entrer dans quelques jeux vidéo afin d'empêcher Pitch de revenir parmi nous. Il dit qu'il se trouve dans l'un d'entre eux…

Jack faillit partir dans un éclat de rire face à cette révélation, mais perdit bien vite cette envie en voyant les regards de chacun. Étais-ce vraiment sérieux tout ça?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

- Tu crois qu'on a des têtes à rigoler le nain? Fît Bunny d'une voix pleine de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit cloche de pâque? Fît Jack sur le même ton.

Nord les arrêtât immédiatement, prétextant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se disputer.

- Et pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer dans ces jeux? Demanda Jack en roulant les yeux dans les airs.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne peut pas. Expliqua Nord. Seulement, personne ne l'a jamais fait avant… Enfin si, mais personne n'en est jamais revenu…

- Et alors?

- Et alors? Fît Bunny exaspéré. Et alors? Alors on ne sait pas du tout ce qui va nous arriver une fois à l'intérieur, ni même si on va en sortir un jour!

- Bunny calme-toi! Laissa échapper Fée pour l'apaiser.

Ce dernier grommela de mécontentement avant de se remettre à jouer avec son boomerang.

- Enfin bon… Continua Fée en soupirant. Nous essayons donc de trouver un autre moyen de le vaincre sans avoir à entrer dans ses jeux…

- Je veux bien y aller. Fît Jack sûr de lui.

- QUOI!? Crièrent les gardiens en cœur.

Jack ne fît que hausser les épaules en souriant.

- Je veux bien y aller, vu qu'entrer dans ce jeu vidéo est un problème pour vous… Commença-t-il un peu amuser. Et puis, ça me fera une nouvelle expérience!

- Tu es sûr de toi Jack? Demanda Nord inquiet.

- Ouais… Fît-il en se grattant derrière la tête. On commence quand?

OoOoOoOoO

- Alors… Commença Fée en ajustant les vêtements de Jack. Les autres sont en train d'ouvrir le portail… Ils ne devraient pas tarder à y arriver. Tu peux encore changé d'avis.

Pour réponse, Jack lui fît un sourire, un sourire que Fée lui rendit avec peine.

- Très bien alors. Fît-elle en s'attardant à replacer ses cheveux encore une fois. Parfait. Voilà le topo. Tu entre dans le jeu vidéo, tu trouves Pitch, tu l'élimine et après tu reviens parmi nous. C'est bien compris?

- Oui Fée.

- Ah j'oubliais! Fît-elle en sortant de la pièce avant de revenir précipitamment avec une médaille. Tient tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle la lui mît autour du coup, Jack la regarda avec interrogation. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ça?

- Grâce à elle tu pourras revenir ici. Sinon tu seras pris là-bas pour toujours! Alors ne la perd pas.

Jack compris et la laissa autour de son cou. Comme ça elle ne risquerait pas de partir.

- Fée, Jack, le portail est ouvert! Cria Bunny de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Fée et Jack se firent un câlin en signe d'adieu avant d'entrer dans l'autre pièce. Là ils virent un trou de lumière au milieu de la pièce qui faisait tournoyer les objets un peu partout. Ça faisait un peu peur. Jack s'approcha lentement.

- Oh et Jack! Cria Fée. Si jamais tu vois l'autre gardien, ramène-le avec toi!

- Un autre gardien? Hein? Qu-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Laissa-t-il entendre avant d'être aspirer dans un trou noir…


End file.
